Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory controller and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a memory controller that reduces data loss and a method of operating the same.
A memory device includes memory cells that store data. To enable a system including the memory device to operate normally, errors in the data need to be minimized. The memory device may include component(s) for correcting errors in data. When the memory cells are densely formed in a small area, data loss may occur due to interference between memory cells in which data are stored.